Bruford
Disintegrated via Ripple energy |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Zombie Human |nation = British |hair = Black |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Zombie subordinate Royal retainer (formerly) |affiliation = Mary Stuart (1500s) Dio Brando (1888) |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 26 Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 30 Sleep as a Hero |animedebut = Episode 5 The Dark Knights |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Diamond Records (Playable) |seiyuu = (Game) (Anime) |voiceactor = (English Dub) }} is a minor antagonist featured in Phantom Blood. He is a Zombie made from the centuries-old corpse of a brave and powerful warrior of ancient Britain. Along with Tarkus, Bruford was one of "The Dark Knights". Appearance Bruford is a male zombie having the appearance of a man of athletic stature and long, unkempt, dark hair, who has a scar on the bridge of his nose. He wears a metal armor consisting of a chest-plate with a collar-like ornate plate which ends on a decorated metal disk, shoulder pads and ankles pads with a pair of sandal, and a diadem decorated with several jewels. Personality Alive, Bruford was an honorable knight of Mary Stuart. His feelings toward her surpassed even that of love. When Elizabeth I betrayed Mary Stuart, Bruford stood by her side, fighting off all of Elizabeth's forces. Upon learning of her capture, he was easily willing to die for her. However, when the executioner showed him Mary Stuart's head, even though he accepted execution to save his liege, he goes into a blind rage, and begins resenting humanity. As a zombie, his hatred carried over, easily serving Dio in his quest for destruction. However, along with his hatred, his pride as a knight also carried over, deciding to fight Jonathan one on one. After being defeated by Jonathan, the Ripple sent to him "frees his soul", allowing him to feel human again. He loses his hatred towards the world and is thankful for his chance to meet the honorable Jonathan. History Background Born in the 16th century, Bruford was a member of the Tudor Dynasty and a retainer of Mary Stuart After losing his relatives in previous wars, young Bruford was brought up as Mary Stuart's knight and trained his body for that sole purpose. At the same time, Bruford became attached to Mary whose charm made him feel at peace. Alongside his fellow retainer Tarkus, the two being of five in history to succeed it, Bruford passed Challenge of the 77 Rings in 1563.Chapter 28: Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (3), p. 11 Eventually, when Mary was imprisoned by her political rival Queen Elizabeth, Bruford and Tarkus fought the queen's army until she offered Mary's release in return for their surrender. But on the day they are to executed as enemies of the crown, Bruford and Tarkus learned from their executioner that Mary was already killed before they gave into the queen's demands. Bruford died expressing his undying hatred for Elizabeth and her family, rumors saying that his hair entangled the executioner's feet and killed him moments before being beheaded. The story of Bruford and Tarkus was passed down and became known to some, two such people being Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando. Phantom Blood After taking residence in Windknight's Lot following his transition into a vampire, expressing a bit of sentimentality toward them, Dio resurrected Bruford and Tarkus as his zombie enforcers to deal with Jonathan, Will Anthonio Zeppeli, and Robert E. O. Speedwagon. Despite his transition, Bruford still possessed a warrior's code of honor as he asked for Dio's blessing to duel Jonathan. Bruford's manipulation of his hair poses much challenge to Jonathan, eventually leading to them fighting underwater, until Jonathan swims downward to find air bubbles beneath the rocks, enabling him to draw breath and indirecly hit Bruford with a Ripple Overdrive that forced them back on land. Once Jonathan made a direct hit on him after literally disarming him, Bruford regained his former humanity from the Ripple slowly destroying his body. Accepting his defeat with grace, noting he lost his hatred, Bruford only expressed only content to be reunited with Mary in the afterlife. After learning of Jonathan's name, Bruford gives the youth his sword, which he renamed Luck and Pluck, before he completely turned to ash. His armor and remains were kicked aside by a wrathful Tarkus as Jonathan was utterly conflicted over being forced to kill such a noble warrior regardless of being warped by Dio's evil. Abilities An expert swimmer, Bruford was capable of swimming a 5 km lake wearing an armor with 30 kg of weight. |Rakku}}: Bruford's Sword. As a knight, he is fairly proficient in using it, having defeated several people during the 77 Rings Challenge. When swung, the blade curves significantly to demonstrate its velocity. After being defeated as a zombie, he gives it to Jonathan and renames it Luck & Pluck. |Dansu Makabu Heā|lit. "Death Hair Sword Dance"}}: Through unknown means, during his time alive Bruford had a developed a technique that allowed him to use his hair in combat as a weapon. His hair acts much like a third arm, able to entwine things and be used as a distraction. His standard method of fighting consisted of using his hair first, and following with a thrust or kick from a blind angle. He was the only man not large in stature to surpass the 77 Rings Challenge due to this ability. After becoming a zombie, his hair amplified in power and was shown to able to lift around 105 kilograms with ease. This allows him to literally use it as a third arm and swing his sword with it. He is also able to expand it outwards at will to surround his enemies. The ability to do this comes from the phenomenon in plants called Turgor pressure, a technique used to retain their rigidity. After piercing an enemies skin with his hair, Bruford can also use turgidity to force blood through the strands of his hair, an alternate method of bloodsucking. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Bruford appears as a boss character on two different chapters. In the first, the player plays as Jonathan Joestar and faces Bruford in a underwater match (much like their first battle). During the match Jonathan can only swim forward or backforward as he needs to be near the air bubbles on the stage to fill his Ripple gauge, in order to attack Bruford with his Blue Ripple Overdrive. Bruford will always be swimming around the stage and only gets closer to Jonathan to attack him. In the other boss chapter, the player faces Bruford on land. During the match, Bruford will use punches and kicks as his normal attacks, and uses his hair holding a sword as his special move. This is the first battle that allows Jonathan to use his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive as his special Ripple move. Bruford appears as a playable character in some chapters of EXTRA BATTLE, particularly his "on land" version. Stardust Shooters (ANDROID/IOS Game) Bruford appears as one of the several characters who posses a Medal Striker. His FINISH move animation shows his hair holding the sword Luck and attacking the defeated medal striker character. J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS Vita Game) Despite not appearing in the game, Bruford's name is said during Jonathan's special move using the Luck & Pluck sword. As he says "Bruford's sword, LUCK & PLUCK!!!" when using it. Gallery Manga= Bruf_close.png|Bruford's first appearance Black_Knight_Braford_Appearance.png|Full-body appearance Bruf_before.png|Bruford's and Tarkus' past in the manga Bruf_mad.png|Bruford mad with rage Bruf_hair.png|Bruford's Danse Macabre Hair in the manga Bruf_hair2.png|Bruford deploys the full power of his hair Bruf_happy2.png|Bruford regaining his humanity |-| Anime= PastTarkusBruford.png|Bruford and Tarkus in the past HumanKnights.png|Bruford's and Tarkus' past in the anime ExecuteKnights.png|Bruford and Tarkus about to be executed KinghtsJoJo.png|Jonathan against Bruford and Tarkus BrufordHair.png|Bruford using his hair to trap Jonathan and suck his blood BrufordLuck.png|Bruford holding Luck with his hair chrome 2013-06-14 01-35-44-587.jpg|Bruford alive but dying Pluck.png|Bruford rebaptises his sword to Luck & Pluck JoJoPluck.png|Bruford gives Luck & Pluck to Jonathan BrufordDeath.png|Bruford vanishes quietly and peacefully BrufordCredits.PNG|Bruford alongside Tarkus in the ending credits |-| Other= Adc3f3a473b31cde580cb9984ad9f541.JPG|Bruford figurine from the Super Figure Revolution series PS2Knights.png|Resurrected with Tarkus in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Bruford.png|Attacking Jonathan in the game Trivia *The name of Bruford's hair, Danse Macabre, is based off of the genre of late-Medieval allegory of the same name. References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Zombies Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Minor Allies